Surprise of Life (7-8)
by Shaytis
Summary: Look at part (1-6) ...begin of romance


**The Surprise of Life**

**Author: **   
**Status:  **   
**Category:  **   
**Spoiler: **   
**Season/Seq. info: **   
**Rating: **   
**Content Warning: **   
**Summary:  **

**Feedback:**   
**Archive:**   
**Disclaimer:**   
  
  


**Note :**

Shaytis   
Incomplet   
Drama, Romance (Sam/Daniel)   
Stargate movie, Children of the God, False Steep, Holiday   
Season 3   
G or PG   
Minor language   
On a frozen planet, te battle for survive may lead some member of the team to new realisation.   
Do it...come on, do it. I want them. : ))   
Shaytis's House, Temple of Daniel & Samantha. Elsewhere, please ask.   
Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/USA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.   
Credit to Belle for have corrected my poor english. _This is my first fanfic, so please send me feedback to let me know what you think about it._
___________________________________________________________________________ 

~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~   
  
**2 day later…**   
  
**Daniel**

As well as I can be treated in the infirmary, I'm glad to be out of there. After three days of looking at the ceiling and the come and go of nurses, I was seriously beginning to go nuts and to bring some of them with me. However, if Janet saw me at this moment, she would give me some kind of shot. But what she doesn't know won't come back to haunt me. I'm just so frozen that my hairs stand up with goose bumps. It's as if I absorbed every squall of the chilling wind of P3X-541, attaching themselves to every cell that I'm composed of. Even work don't make me forget the lack of heat. Finally, in my search for heat, I catch the blanket over the couch--remove my shoes and socks in order to relieve my sore ankle--and lay under it. The fabric is fluffy and downy as I shuffle it against my feet, tangling them tight and nestling myself in a ball. As I begin to relax at the warm sensation, I try to work at some of the translation, but it doesn't do any good. My lids closes and the room begins to muddle. I think I'm going to take a catnap. Janet would be proud. 

**Jack**   
  
Answer the phone! It's the thing that won't stop ringing. Hell, it's the fourth time I try and I'm beginning to get worried. He has to be there. I know it's difficult for him to walk. Besides, Janet ordered him to rest. Yeah sure, like he's gonna do it. Since when did he follow an order? Answer! Damn it, nothing. I have plans for this evening, as do half of the SGC and all these plans depend on you. Of course, he would have to chose this exact moment to contradict me. Maybe I should go, something may had happened to him...again. Anyway, I don't like that and I prefer to ease my mind. I get ready to go, but the telephone starts ringing. 

**Sam**

I have been promoted to the rank of decoy. Apparently, Daniel won't answer his phone and the Colonel is a bit worried. Well, I am, too. However, the Colonel said to find him and use any persuasive methods available to get to come back to SGC. Go, trap and report! Not as easy as he thinks. It would have been better to keep him on the base but, on the other hand, it would have been a lot harder to hide the preparations. That's why I'm here, standing at his door, knocking louder and louder. One of his neighbors is looking at me curiously. Of course, when a woman bangs on a door, crying, "Open the door, Daniel!" it's inevitably attract the voyeur in need of sensationalism. I'm forging him one hell of a reputation in this neighborhood. I'm knocking harder and the door swings on it's hinges. Sorry ladies and gentlemen, there won't be a public performance. 

I take the narrow hall leading to his living room and begin to look at the mess there. Apparently, he didn't listen the Doctor's advice. There is a meter high of books, papers and pencils littering the coffee table. I sigh in reproach. But as I came closer, I see his sleepy form on the couch. His tousled head rests in the crook of his elbow, his nose nestled on the cushion, the last paper he must have read on the floor. I have butterflies in my stomach and I begin to think of persuasive options the Colonel had probably never even thought of. Get a grip, this is not the moment for fantasizing. I touch him and shake him a little. How can he be so cold? We are in mid-July and he is wrapped in a blanket.   
**Sam: "Daniel...Daniel wake up." **(he moans a little, but doesn't wake.   
I shake him harder.) **"Daniel!"**   
**Daniel: "Hum...Wha'?"**   
**Sam: "Wake up. We have been trying to find you for hours now. Why didn't**   
** you answer the phone?"**   
**Daniel: "Heard not'ing"**   
He's still sleepy and confused. I don't think he expected me. It's my chance and I have to take it. I make up a story about a team who found something that can be important and the General want us to work on it, immediately. Oh, My god! He looks lost and not very enthusiastic.   
**Daniel: "Shower."**   
**Sam: "Shower! **(I wasn't expecting that)** O...K, be fast."**   
I've never seen him act like this. Maybe he's angry. I haven't been very friendly with him lately. It would have been better if the Colonel had come here instead. 

**Daniel**

I can't stop feeling cold from all the that snow. All I want is to be warm. I hurry to get rid of my clothes, throwing them jumble on the floor and quickly jumping under the shower. The water's spray beats on me, forming pearls that flow out and brooklets that stream down my face and back, forming falls on my chin, between my buttocks and the length of my legs. The sensation of stiffness fades. I catch sight of the curtain of steam playing around me and surprise myself by increasing the intensity of the spray, not wanting to let go the well being sensation. **"Daniel, are you okay in there?"** I had forgotten her. **"Daniel, answer or I'm coming in!"** I want to remain here, but I don't want to worry her. Besides, she would probably do it. **"I'm fine!"** But, as I was getting out, I realize that I didn't bring any clean clothes to change into. I can't believe it! Dumb. Why didn't I think about it? **"Sam, umm...I need some clothes, if you don't mind, please."** Now, I can just wait and shiver. 

**Sam**

No problem. If that's all it takes for him to come out, then you will be served, my Master. I enter his room and look around. The place where you live always give away part of the owner's personality. And the most personal place of a house is the bedroom. Daniel's room is pretty and simple. Decorate pleasantly, the colors are earthy and the honeyed wood gives it the final touch. This is soothing and welcoming, just like him. Ah! yes...I like this shirt, he's too cute in it. I also catch a pair of trousers and was about to leave when...Holy Hanna! He will surely need underwear. OK, then my Master, brief or boxer? I know it's childish, but after all, the feminine undergarment are not the only interesting ones. I find them in the first drawer of his dresser. Boxers, ample and tight. Great! I prefer these. That leaves more room for imagination when you just see the features of the man who wears them. Yeah, like I was going to see that. **"Sam!?"** I hastily grab the boxers and socks, rush toward the bathroom and knock. The door's half-open and I see him, a towel around his waist, hair damps. Some drops hung on his short hair, gleaming under the remaining daylight coming behind him. He's easy on the eyes. But, all of a sudden, I realize that I'm starting at him intently, scrutinizing him and I'm nervous. I turn and leave him alone so that he can change. The most important thing is that I trap him. When he comes out, changed, I grab his arm, rushing him out before he changes his mind and argues. Time to report. 

**Daniel**

Sam is quiet since we got in the car. It makes me feel like a 5 years old child, having upset is mom by refusing to eat his broccoli. I didn't expect a big conversation, but at least some small talk: 'Hey! How you? What's new?' I don't know. Instead, all I receive is a stoic offer of work and the silence. I was maybe too close to her during my recovery, wanting to see more in her marks of affection that it was. And why would it be otherwise? Way to go, Jackson. Another one you love is lost. And this time, she was been wise enough by never being involved. I just have to made up my mind and forgot the knots inside me. I'd better to concentrate on this work...she's a friend and it's not going to change. 

**Jack**

The guard in faction just informed us of Daniel's arrival. I gave the signal to the others and we take position. Cassie take possession of the light switch and jump in impatience as she try to see them in the corridor. She's funny.   
**Sam: "I'm going to get some food. I'm starving. Y'comin'?"**   
**Daniel: "Sure!"** (Anything if she talk)** "Everyone must have left early.**   
** There's no lights on."**   
The doors swung at the force of the impact as Daniel pushed through. The light turned on as we show up. I've never see him so stunned. Cassie's hanging around his neck, almost choking him with hug and big birthday kiss. Well! That will make a few jealous! 

**Daniel**

It's unbelievable. The mess is decorated with tissue ribbons, colorful balloons and...oh no, a big streamer: 'HAPPY BIRDTHDAY SPACEMONKEY!' Geez! Thanks Jack. And between Cassie's kiss and everybody's wishing, I'm flushed crimson. It's a chance, because otherwise, I would have been very embarrassed of my reaction to Sam's kiss. She looked intimidated, too, especially after Jack's reflection about a 'tender moment'. I wonder what he meant. 

When it's the time for the gifts, everybody crowds around. Wow! If they're all for me, I'm going to need a whole team of movers to bring them home. Every SG-team gave me something, even the General. Evidently, I had a lot of chocolate and coffee. I received a book and a music CD. A collar from Ferreti. He said that he can't think of anything more suited for me. Jack agrees. Next, it's Janet. She had an expression that said nothing good. I open the card: 'To avoid nurse's riots in my infirmary'. A pair of pajamas! I knew not to trust her. They all want to be funny. 

Cassie gave me a big colorfully wrapped box. What's that? The box moved. I tore the paper off and discovered that the box had small holes. I opened it.   
**Janet: "Cassie, what's that?"**   
**Teal'c: "It is a cat, Dr. Frasier."**   
**Cassie: "Do you love it? I found it. I'll keep you company and watch your fish for you."**   
**Jack: "...or eat them!" (he said with a sly grin.)**   
**Cassie: "Daniel, (pulling my sleeve) do you love it?" **(That took me by surprise and   
I didn't answer at her first. She looked disappointed.)   
**Daniel: "I will call him Fur-Ball!"**   
**Cassie: "Her!" **(I look at the cat.)   
**Daniel: "Oops! Sorry!" **(She's pleased now, perfect!)   
**Janet: "Are you sure you are not allergic, because if..."**   
**Daniel: "Well, I have to try. Thanks Cass!"** (She beamed!)   
It's a cute cat, really. All white. It remember me of the snow tempest and the warm of the bed. Yes, it's a good name, she will bring me luck. It's a intimate felling. I don't fell sick, it's a good start. 

And then, it's the gang's turn. Apparently, it was suppose to be a collective gift, but they had passed their time and couldn't come decide. Why did I'm not surprised? So, they're taking me on a vacation, the place is up to me...not a bad choice. And, in compensation, I have three more gifts. Teal'c gave me a winter hat for future travel. He said it looked great on me. He's become an expert since he's on Earth. I'm touched by his care. Sam, a photo album filled with pictures of the past years. All funny moments with notations and space for future ones.   
**Jack: "Look who didn't want to give him a book!"**   
**Sam: "It's not a 'boring' one! Sorry Daniel."**   
**Daniel: "No, you're right. This is very funny."**   
**Sam: "Your turn, Colonel. Let's see what you think of."** (Roller blades!!!)   
**Jack: "The ankle will heal and if I want to make a hockey player of you, we have**   
** to begin somewhere...somewhere preferably without snow."**   
Street hockey! It seemed that I will be in need of Janet's pair of pajamas sooner then I expected.   
  


~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~

**Sam**

The party is going great. Everybody's dancing and, considering the ratio of men to women, we are very much in demand. Even Cassie's had a few dances. There are some advantages to working in the middle of a mostly male staff. However, after an hour on the floor, I really need a break. I join Janet who had dropped out two dances ago and collapsed in the nearest chair.   
**Sam: "I'm dead!"**   
**Janet: "Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?"**   
**Sam: "Yes, but just a little"** (we hear two voices in unisons)   
**Soldiers: "Major Carter, can I have this dance?"**   
** "Doctor Frasier, may I have this dance?"**   
**Janet: "Sorry gentlemen, we're on break."**   
They don't pursue and my attention drifts away to a man who attracts others. His new companion is coiled up on his knee, a small ball of fur, rounding herself under his caresses. I know how Aiwha feels now. I want a man who's not mine. But, who does he belong to? No one. Then, why not me. I can easily see myself comfortably coiled up under his caresses. 

**Janet**

I'm talking to a wall; she's a million miles from here. Devouring him with her eyes, giving the impression he's the salt of life, and without him, all would be flavorless. Her eyes sparkling in appreciation. For a dead woman, she seems very much alive. I've always suspected that she had a yearning for him, but the Colonel was right, it's more then that. The brotherly relation isn't sufficient for her anymore.   
**Janet: "Sam… Sam!"**   
**Sam: "What, oh yeah… sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."**   
**Janet: "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"**   
**Sam: "Who?"**   
**Janet: "You're not fooling anyone."** (she play innocence)** "Daniel!**   
** What are you waiting for?" **(she sigh)   
**Sam: "A chance, maybe."**   
**Janet: "You're in love with him?"** (and I can see the clear answer)   
**Jack: "Go on… try. Or do you prefer begin mourning?"**

**Sam**

Holy Hanna! Does everybody know that I have a crush on Daniel? Everyone except the most important one, as usual. What should I do? Do I go on or not? I feel like a bomb at the end of its countdown, on the threshold of its fatal explosion. I throw another look in his direction. It's ignored and I'm going implode. But now I know my answer. He's there on the floor, Cassie perched on his feet. It's an adorable view. With a deep breath, I gather all the courage I have and walk in their direction, making my way between the dancers and I tap her shoulder.   
**Sam: "May I steal your partner?"**   
**Cassie: "Umm!… Ok." **(after some hesitation about what to do, she's gone.)   
**Daniel: "Just don't perch on my feet… please!" **(a fake hurt look on his face)   
**Sam: "I will try."**   
And we're silent, following the soft rhythm of the music. It's not bad. He made the transition easy and he's a smooth dancer. His hands are pressed lightly on the small of my back. I take notice that he keep me close, closer than the others and all the courage I have regroup in a little mound topples. I'm a rag Doll at his feet. Does he feel it? 

At the end of the dance, he takes me back to my table and sits with us. All the way, I was hoping that the Colonel and Janet will keep their mouths closed. They do. They decided to go dance and let us alone. Throwing me in the water. I pass the next few minutes, trying to concentrate at speaking properly before being requested for a dance. **"Yes!"**

**Jack**

What she's doing? Come on, Carter. Letting your crush alone for go dancing with another man isn't the best way to seduce him. I exchange a look with Janet. It's time to play matcher.   
**Jack: "Excuse me. May I cut in?"**   
**Soldier: "Sure Colonel… Doctor."**   
**Jack: "Major."** (and I move her away) **"Let me guess, it's a new game?"**   
**Sam: "I can't."**   
**Jack: "Of course you can. Am I speaking to the same Carter I know.**   
** Talk to him, Major!"**

**Daniel**

I was wondering what else was going to happen tonight. When, suddenly the light went off, leaving place dark except for candles' light and voices. I'm speechless and very touched. With the cake in front of me, I concentrate on my wish, close my eyes and blow out the candles. Applause rise as everyone gets in line to claim their piece of cake. I give Cassie a wink and begin to cut the cake in equal parts, keeping two extra cream portions for us.   
**Jack: "What was your wish?"**   
**Cassie: "He can't say. Then it won't come true."**   
**Daniel: "Yeah, Jack. It's a rule."**   
**Jack: "Arg! Danny-boy. Your are more childish that Cass."**   
**Janet: "What do you think about a true love?" **(I was wishing that, but if I said so hey,   
I know the rule.)   
**Daniel: "I would need more candles for that."**   
**Jack: "Maybe, maybe not."**

We pass a good evening, but the party come to end and the guests are going home or returning to their duty one by one. It's been great, but now is the time for me to go home, too. I'm don't think Sam would be too pleased to drive me back and since I came with her, I find myself on foot. I ask Jack for a lift.   
**Jack: "Sure, but I was given the impression that Sam would drive you back."**   
**Daniel: "I don't think so. She seems odd and uncomfortable with me.**   
** Did I do something wrong?"**   
**Jack: "No… she just having some kind of problem."**   
**Daniel: "And I'm this problem."**   
**Jack: "More like the solution." **(I'm confused.)** "You love her?"**   
**Daniel: "Of course!"**   
**Jack: "I mean… Love."**   
**Daniel: "Yes, me too." **(I say it so low that I have difficulty hearing it myself.)   
**Jack: "Perfect! She not insensible. Time to break the glass, buddy."**   
**Daniel: "I'm not convinced."**   
**Jack: "To bad. You are just going to have to find another lift."**   
(He slaps me on the back and disappears.) 

Teal'c doesn't have a car, Janet slipped out after the cake was passed out and Jack let me down. I wonder if I can call a cab at a high-security military complex. Jack has good intentions and I had hoped for love before, but if Sam really does have this feeling, why has she avoided me all evening? And the past few days. All right, she initiated the dance--politeness I suppose--before passing to another partner. 

**Teal'c**

Daniel Jackson is on need of a lift. O'Neill has said to ask Major Carter to bring him back home. I will do it. I'm maybe Jaffa, but even on Chulak, we know what love is.   
**Sam: "Ready?"**   
**Daniel: "What?"**   
**Sam: "I'm taking you home."**   
**Daniel: "I… I'll just find Fur."**   
**Teal'c: "I will put your gifts in Major Carter's car, Daniel Jackson."**

**Sam**

I help him bring gifts and cat up to his apartment. I feel uneasy being here, but he does have the kindness to offer me a coffee and I'm to pleased to be with him. I'm sitting on the couch, sipping my coffee and I notice Fur-Ball, who's making the visit of her new home, snooping around. And then I realize that Cassie had thought about the cat, but not about the cat's needs. I take one of Daniel's take-out boxes and arrange it to avoid a morning surprise… I hope! I hear music. 

**Daniel**

This CD look great. Jack maybe right. I can drop hints without breaking the glass. I put it in the CD player and start it, extending my hand to her. **"Can I have one last present?"**   
  



End file.
